Out of the Sun, Into the Darkness
by Alpha Female Wolf
Summary: Ethan has been keeping a secret for two weeks...he's a vampire. But will he be able to keep his secret while his friends are in danger. Etharah. little bits of Bennica.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hi, this is my new story about Sarah and Ethan!**

**Summary: Ethan doesn't want everyone to know he is a vampire, but will it come out when he is protecting his friends? Etharah.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned MBAV I would be in heaven.**

Chapter 1: My Side of the Story

Ethans POV

"Hey E," yelled a familiar voice from behind me.

"Hey Benny, what's up?"

"Did you hear?" Benny asked as he caught up to me.

"Hear what Benny?"

"Jesse's back and he kidnapped Sarah!" I stopped walking, my anger rising, fists clenching.

"WHAT?" I yelled. Okay I should tell you about myself, my name is Ethan Morgan, I am a seer, and as of two weeks ago, also a vampire. Yes I drank human blood, from a blood bag. I decided if Sarah had to suffer being a full vampire because of me than I would also be a full vampire.

Benny backed away with his hands raised, "Calm down E, we'll look for her after school ok?"

"No," I yelled, "we will look for her now. Benny we are skipping school!"

We looked and looked but we couldn't find her.

THAT NIGHT

Benny and I walked through the door and there stood Jesse with Sarah in a headlock, stake to her heart.

"Why hello Ethan and Benny, nice of you to show up." I got my dagger out of it holder under my pant leg, and threw it at him. He of course, dodged it and cackled (like a madman), and said, "Your throwing skills haven't gotten any better have they?" I was about to answer, when the doorbell rang, I listened for a heartbeat but heard nothing, so I walked to the door and opened it, it was Erica and Rory. They came in and hissed at Jesse.

"Let her go Jesse, or your history," Erica stopped, "no scratch that, your history either way!"

Jesse made a look of consideration then said, "I don't think I will." I looked at Sarah and she gave me a look which looked a little like love. I kept my secret of being a vampire a secret for two weeks I thinks it's time I show them ALL I'm a full vampire.

I hissed at Jesse, my eyes turning yellow and my fangs showing. I ran at Jesses with vampire speed took the stake out of his hands and staked him before anybody could blink. I ran upstairs and got the Cubile Animus and ran back downstairs and opened the lid and Jesse went into it. I turned around and EVERYONE had their mouths hitting the floor.

"What?" I asked.

Rory was the first to answer. "Dude, cool you're a fledgling!"

"Nope." I said as I flew around.

"Whoa your on team V!"

"Sarah came up to me as I landed and said…

**A.N.: Cliffhanger! Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get this uploaded for you guys! And I will update my other stories soon!**


	2. The Explaining

**A.N.: Okay, so I've gotten a lot of good reviews so I will be continuing** **the story… but keep up the reviews! Okay so here's the second chapter!R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV (sad face)**

Chapter 2: The Explaining

Ethan's POV

Sarah came up to me and said, "Ethan, how long have you been a vampire?"

"Two weeks, I didn't want to tell you guys until the right time. Can you forgive me Sarah, Benny?"

"Dude I think it's totally awesome that you are a vampire. I'm mad that I am the only human now. Oh did you get to keep your "seeing" abilities?" Benny asked as he put air quotes around seeing.

"Yes I got to keep my seeing abilities Benny. What about you Sarah? Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you!"

"So that's why Ethan is hotter." Erica said for the first time.

I looked at her, "I'm hotter?"

"Of course now it makes sense! Ethan you got hotter because you are a full vampire." I looked at her and then Sarah.

"Seriously? I got hotter?" I repeated, not being able to accept that Erica called me hot. FREAKING ERICA!

"Yes Ethan, you got hotter," Benny and Rory said sarcastically in unison. Then I heard a sound, kinda like screaming. Me, Sarah, Erica and Rory looked at the wall that was pointed in the direction of the scream. Benny looked lost.

"Ummm, why are you guys all staring at the wall?"

"We heard a scream Benny," I said as if I were talking to a five year old. Then I look at the other three vampires, "Should we go and check it out?"

"I think we should," said Sarah. We all ran out of the house me Rory and Erica were flying while Sarah flitted carrying Benny. We got there and saw a vampire standing over a girl, drinking her blood. I flitted towards them and tackled the vampie and stabed him with my dagger Benny's grandma gave me.

I looked behind me to see the three vampires and Benny staring at with shock on their faces.

"What?" I ask.

"You looked hot doing that!" Said Sarah. I smiled and turned away. I picked the girl up and flitted to the hospital. I told the receptionast that i found her in the park and then i went home.

**A.N.: I know it's short but I am not that good at writing long chapters so... Here you are though! Have fun friends.**


End file.
